Usuario discusión:Ediskrad327
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Ediskrad327. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kurt Ambross (Discusión) 21:29 10 feb 2011 lol Metete a la página de Huevos de pascua y editalos todos... (No olvides las imagenes y Categorías)hola Hablar Por cierto Edis, meteté al Facebook para que te explique un poco Alejandr0o0o0oo0 21:37 10 feb 2011 (UTC)3:37 Feb 10 2010 (UTC) No me... q horrible No ma... esa loca eske no se como decirlo, que onda con el dibujo bien Paint con personajes de Sonic y no ma... jajaja no sabe editar lol Alex Gonzalez 18:54 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Delta S-327 Solo te quiero decir que tu Spartan de la Wiki Fanon ya esta bien. Ya le hize un buen uso con las plantillas y ya lo arregle. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 23:51 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye men, te mande una solicitud en xbox live hace tiempo agregame porfis soy DjMega95 Megaagente0080 09:27 7 mar 2011 (UTC) R= Eliminar Ya existe, te la paso: Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 21:34 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Por que creaste la Página de los Spartans no tienen juvetud???? Alex Gonzalez 20:57 17 mar 2011 (UTC) eres carter ? de reach esque te veo con el casco de carter en tu foto y hola xDDD me pregunt osi eres adminitrador ?? [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 23:29 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' Usuario anonimo Si, ya lo vi, lo bloqueare por toda la vida (como es usuario anonimo). Lo siento por tardar en contestarte, pero es que me conecto en otros horarios. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:48 30 mar 2011 (UTC) "ese que dijo que los Spartan nunca mueren... obviamente nunca jugo en legendario" jajaja es obvio que si que no lo jugo yo lo juge y siempre moria xD jajaj buena frase [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 23:31 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' oye que te parese mi perfil ? esta bien o no mi eprfil lo acabo de editar aunque me falta mucho por qeu editar Dx RE: pagina gracias l oacabo de encotnrar y u namig ol oesta haciendo Avatar thumb|Aqui estaYa pues aqui te lo dejo lo mas grande que lo pude conseguir (Si lo pones en una Infoboz se agranda), espero que te guste por que me tarde en encontar tu GamerTag por que no te tengo en mis amigos :P (aun) Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 16:52 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Userbox Oye, no quieres que te haga una Userbox, ya sabes "Este usuario es amigo de Ediskrad327". Tu solo dime los colores, imagen y te la tengo en unos 3 o 4 minutos jeje. Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 17:32 27 abr 2011 (UTC) HEY soy nuevo en la wikia y queria saber si podia ayudar con el tema de el''' vandalo''' me dices en que paginas estan Calipsisxdomega 19:38 7 may 2011 (UTC)fernando v. m. HEY soy nuevo en la wikia y queria saber si podia ayudar con el tema de el''' vandalo''' me dices en que paginas estan Calipsisxdomega 19:38 7 may 2011 (UTC)fernando v. m. Armaduras del Machinima Mi Hermano-- *'Casco': JFO *'Hombro Izquierdo': Mark V *'Hombro Derecho': El de Emile (que tiene un cuchillote) *'Pecho': El de Carter *'Utilidad': Ninguna *'Rodilleras': Granadero *'Visor': Negro Yo-- *'Casco': Recon *'Hombro Izquierdo': Hazop *'Hombro Derecho': Recon *'Pecho': Default *'Utilidad': Ninguna *'Rodilleras': JF/PARA *Visor: Plateado Así es como van a ser las Armaduras. (La mia está sujeta a cambios) Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 16:21 14 may 2011 (UTC) oK Es Amarillo (no dorado) con secundario Café (Fuerte). PD: Mandame la imagen que quieres que te ponga para la Plantilla de "Este usuario es amigo de Ediskrad". [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 19:07 14 may 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Perdón por la Demora, es que estoy muy ocupado ultimamente. Aquí esta tu Userbox... Yo mismo la voy a agregar a tu Perfil, para que no hayan confuciones. Problemas en live Amigo no sabes por que a la hora que me pide la actualizacion me marca un error 66 cuando se descarga? Bloqueo Bueno, ya basta, te voy a bloquear por vandalo. Ahh, no te creas, es solo para avisarte que el usuario con el que tienes problemas ya está bloqueado, sé que es irresistible no contestarle sobre todo porque se mete con tu familia, pero no te preocupes, no creo que regrese, cualquier cosa, me dices. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:16 29 may 2011 (UTC) Hoy el premio nobel ha llegado! thumb|Yupi!!!! WTF No se que demonios pasa, hice lo que pude, mejor preguntale a Zonder, él sabe más. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 16:12 30 may 2011 (UTC) Amigo que no conosco hestoy viendo tu problema de los puntos que no puedes poner fui a tu pagina le arregle algo le puse los puntos y le puse mostrar previsualicacion y se puso vien pon los puntos otra vez a ver si se puede Afirmativo Respondiendo a tu pregunta de si soy un usuario de DeviantART, sí, ya ví tu saludo y me pasé por tu perfil. [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 13:46 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Details Olle a mi tambien me paso eso de details pero creo que solo sale en google chrome y ademas ami ya se me fue y no sale mas... Megaagente0080 30px Mi Blargh-Discusión 14:41 9 jun 2011 (UTC) porque soy Mega, la voz del covenant Megaagente0080 30px Mi Blargh-Discusión 21:25 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Trolololololololololololo Olle hacemos turnos para trolear esta wiki? http://justin-bieber.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Bieber_Wiki PD: Recuerda no estar logeado cuando trolees voy a crear una imagen para ponerla en las plantillas como hizo ese de mass efect Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 14:57 14 jun 2011 (UTC) no te preocupes no te preocupes esta todo copiado de wikipedia Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 15:06 14 jun 2011 (UTC) tienes MSN? para enseñarte la imagen Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 15:30 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Ingles Olle dime si esta bien escrita esta frase en ingles: Hey Noobs, How have you been? I leave you some pictures of your beloved justin bieber and his friends Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 16:18 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Regalito para reach!!! Oye tienes Ipod o Ipad??? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 21:47 14 jun 2011 (UTC) No lo sé Pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea de si me vayan a dejar. Ya les preguntaré en el perido de la filmación xD [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 16:39 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Sinceramente Sinceramente no necesito preguntar, por anticipado la respuesta obviamente yo creo que será NO, por que este año ya entraré a la escuela y necesito repasar y blablabla. Pero hay que ver el lado positivo ¡Ya vas a tener Live y vamos a poder jugar! Esa es una buena noticia... Bueno, lo siento y un Saludo, quiza podamos retomar el proyecto en un futuro, quiza en las vacaciones de Navidad, no sé... [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 16:54 16 jun 2011 (UTC) mmmh Emmm, es posible [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 17:27 16 jun 2011 (UTC) hola mira no me conoces ni yo tampoco distuia un tema con alonso pero no cumplia los requisitos y el me recomendo que fuera donde ti en fin si no te sirve espero lo compartas con alguien mas deseo veas esto http://atomix.vg/2011/08/06/atomix-y-microsoftxbox-te-llevan-a-pax-2011-al-halo-fest/#more-97564 es una forma de ganas entradas al halo fest espero te sirvan un saludo y un abraso compa 147px|link=Usuario:SHORELESS Escribeme Visita mi Blog 18:30 7 ago 2011 (UTC) By SHORELESS No No, no es nada de eso, es que eso solo sucedió de repente para mi! Lo que pasa son problemas muy personales, que no me dejan decirte, más bien hasta que pasen, es muy posible que ya solo nos veamos en Live, pero igual podemos hablar ahí ;) PD: Perdón por responder hasta ahora, lo que pasa es que estaba más interesado en los mensajes que me dejó mi novia y no vi el tuyo xDD [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 21:25 8 ago 2011 (UTC) grax por la resouesta pero tal vez haga todo :) SUERTE Es que no tengo nada que hacer =D [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 12:38 13 ago 2011 (UTC) No confusiones Por si no has leido mi mensaje o bloqueaste comunicaciones de live conmigo te envio esto aqui. El que andaba en la party no era yo, era mi odiosos y horrible primo mayor que estaba ahi, Todo lo que oiste/viste era El que andaba usando mi perfil Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes ¡Retame a Halo Reach! Visita mi Blog 01:06 17 ago 2011 (UTC) siento lo del xbox SPARTAN____099 =) 19:19 21 ago 2011 (UTC) PERDON! hola hace unos minutos yo (o mi amigo) edito tu cuenta haciendome un daño a mi imagen y a la tuya te quiero decir que no fui yo fue un amigo que estaba aqui en mi casa asi que espero que no te enojes Warrior07 20:52 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Aclarando algo .... Olaa, primero q nadaa, saludos, el motivo x el q le puse "borrar" es xk esa pagina de la instalacion 04 es un duplikado0 d una q ya existe & fue creada primero, por lo tanto insisto que se deberia de respetar la primera q fue creada, me despido, esperando haber aclarado esta duda, byee Spartan-0115 04:07 26 ago 2011 (UTC) De echo, es una Historia muy chistosa y no lo que crees (Halonso y TacoTraficante están de testigos): Estabamos jugando Custom Games, entonces nos aburrimos y comenzamos a comprarar Logros en Halo 3, ademas de que HadriMX quería jugar conmigo, entonces les dije: "Oigan, me voy a Halo 3 un Rato para Jugar con Hadri", y ya cuando me sali este Halonso me dijo "Oye, Edis se acaba de unir" y yo con cara de "0.0" Así que no te estaba evitando, acepte la invitación de Juego de HadriMX, eso es todo, sino, pregutale a Halonso, el estubo presente, hasta jugó conmigo Halo 3 xDD [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 18:56 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Noooooooooo! noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Entra al chat si estas porfa!!!!!!!!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 05:25 3 sep 2011 (UTC) revisare el codigo y vere a que te refieres. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 05:27 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya revise y ya reverti los cambios. Lo que pasa es que un usuario que no las sabia usar borro todo el contenido. Gracias por informarme link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 05:29 4 sep 2011 (UTC) AHAHAA Graciiaaz por avisar sobre la edicion de esos anon, es que hay cada anon que comete cada barbaridad .....pero bueno esos no eran el caso ............ graciias por avizar [[User:Spartan-0115|'Spartan-0115']]' 45px Mensajes 02:28 24 sep 2011 (UTC)' Desafíos Hola Edis, el motivo de esto es para que me Digas si puedes, el Proximo Sabado y Domingo, ayudar con los Desafíos del Maestro, si conoces a alguien más que quiera ayudar, dímelo, entre más Opciones tengamos para escojer compañeros "Pros" mejor. Avízame si Puedes con esta Agenda: Aguante: Sábado alrededor de las 11:30-12:00 (Mi Presencia es Confirmada) Déja Vu: Domingo alrededor de las 11:30-12:00 (Mi Presencia es Confirmada) Saludos!!! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 18:32 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Machinima ñam ñam Hey, quiero hablar contigo sobre la Machinima. ¿Qué tal si vas al Chat de la Halo Fanon un momento? Saludos! [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 03:07 26 sep 2011 (UTC) perfecto xD Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 12:06 27 sep 2011 (UTC) em si quieres puedo subir una prueba de voz el viernes xD Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 12:07 27 sep 2011 (UTC) muchisimas gracias Alexymas 15:38 29 sep 2011 (UTC)alexymasAlexymas 15:38 29 sep 2011 (UTC) oye tu amiga de deviant es una artista hace dibujos muy bonitos :D Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 12:01 30 sep 2011 (UTC) hablaba de Jadeitor y por lo de steam eeh... no recuerdo el email que puse y me pide que le escriba el codigo de confirmacion... Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 13:36 30 sep 2011 (UTC) ya teno el tf2 pero no me deja agregarte porque dice que necesito un juego en la biblioteca... por si ati te deja es DjMega095 Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 10:27 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Sabes estuve considerando y me gustaria más tener el papel de un Sangheili o un marine HumMorandree 00:49 4 oct 2011 (UTC) Enserio y entonces que papel tendre??? cuando debo enviarte algo SAbes aqui esta mi mail Katy_2510_p13@hotmail.com HumMorandree 01:15 4 oct 2011 (UTC) oye edis te salio bien bueno el trolololo ya lo trolle byeHunter x-117-x 04:27 7 oct 2011 (UTC) tenemos que hablar en private, sin distracciones. si puedes? Delta250 ``Im falling free, in the wind, in the wind´´ 16:45 8 oct 2011 (UTC) RE: WTF??? Vamos al chat, Aya te explico ALONSOArchivo:A3CRN.gif wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 06:05 24 nov 2011 (UTC) hola edis $RizithOp$ 18:00 26 nov 2011 (UTC) halo cea oye edis cuando compras el Halo CEA te sale 2 pases de gold, esos 2 pases que son? What? Copiar los blogs de otros?? De que hablas?? Ernesto-B321 15:56 10 dic 2011 (UTC)Ernesto-B321Ernesto-B321 15:56 10 dic 2011 (UTC) No, seguro nos estas confundiendo, terrícola 05:33 3 ene 2012 (UTC)~ O tal vez sea esa criatura que encontramos en nuestra nave al llegear a su sistema estelar. 05:43 3 ene 2012 (UTC)~ hey, que significa no canon? rafaxer'Rafaxer 22:59 9 ene 2012 (UTC)' en tu historial edi me gustaria decirte que deberaias tomarte un pasatiempo ~Hola tal vez no te agrade lo que voy a decir pero yo quisiera saber si tu podrias ayudarme a mejorar en el halo no se que me ha pasado y tal vez me mandes por un tubo pero necesito ayuda no quiero ser el mejor pero solo quiero recuperar el toque y nada mas yo no quiero otra cosa bueno tal vez una partida contigo no se tu dime~ pene ~~C 3 very long :0 edi por que no te vas al carajo con esta wiki y espero volver encotarte en otra wiki no sera dificil encontrarte que te den y si alguna vez quieres buscarme puta encuentrame en la wiki de silent hill o la de resident evil ok puta nos vemos marica att: mark un regalo para ti putaedi .!. edi tu no entiendes te encontrare algun dia pero aqui no esto es pasado y presente el futuro es diferente traidor la palabra que no buscaria y aproposito no te di el felix dia mundial de la mujer lo siento eh tranquilo sera sencillo eh no espero verlo yo no te buscare tu me encontraras jaja jaja edi lo que digo es anonimo y tal vex amigo no tendras que ver mas aqui estoy y aqui estare ok no eres dificil de encontrar hasta en facebook te encontre impresionantemente no hay lugar donde no estes WTF Oye que diablos te pasa al estar regañando a SangheiliHereje, porque le solo le hechas la culpa a el, para que lo sepas, la culpa también es mia, y también tuya. Todos en la wikia tenemos la culpa, no manches, tu te crees administrador al estar regañando a casi todos, ademas, fijate, sangheiliHereje tuvo la amabilidad de ponerte en su infobox de amigos, no me importa que me bloqueen, pero porfavor, no seas tan idiota. [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 15:58 4 abr 2012 (UTC) ps jajajajajajja en parte por que edi esa pregunta es irrelevante aunque espero "entre mas sepas,la suerte tuya es la mas mutua" intenta saberlo Todos menos uno... [[User:Juan Carlos Sanchez|'Juan Carlos Sánchez Justicia']] Deja tus mensajes aquí 12:32 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Odio que este en la categoria borrar borre la plantilla xD 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull 200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 01:49 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayudame con esto Oye Edis,me puedes decir de donde sacaste esta imagen http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120214192354/halo/es/images/b/b2/Avatar-Edis.png Es que me gusto y queria conseguir una de mi avatar,porfa dime como Saludos! Goyo 100px Discucion 01:01 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Otra cosa Fijate que me compre la sudadera de la N7 pero no aparece y contigo si,no sabes por que? Y luego de por que mi perfil esta vacio pues no e tenido tiempo para editarlo Goyo 100px Discucion 05:43 30 abr 2012 (UTC) woah Me voy como tres dias y ya hay pendejos vandalizando mi pagina ._. Gracias por la ayuda edis e.e Le dire a alonso que le ponga proteccion xD y apuesto a que debe ser mark u otro pendejo parecido a el. lol Sara 115 Discusión 01:01 10 may 2012 (UTC) edi viendo tu facebook y cierta puta informacion tuya descubri que eres un desgraciado y que espero que ese fuck you mark sea algo mas sensato espero saber bien que apesar de que eres un pinche wey boludo nop hay lugar donde no te encuentre ahora quiere con sentido que tal chinga a tu madre pendejo gracias por criticarme porque para mi una critica es un consejo para el futuro te doy las gracias seguire tu consejo para mejorar en esta paginaInquisidor caido 00:00 9 jun 2012 (UTC) ++ Saludos, por k eliminaste mi creacion del personaje de Tor-Thy? sabes el trabajo que me costo inventar todo eso,y ni siquiera me diste tiempo de copiar el texto, todo lo que escribi se elimino. ahi mi disgusto, crei que a los demas usuarios les agradaria este nuevo personaje Unggoy solo recuerden que yo cree a Tor-Thy y se que los demas lo recordaran, fue una exeperiancia que vivi jugando Halo CE en legendario. Por tu atencion gracias Chispa culpable 360 13:12 14 jun 2012 (UTC)Chispa culpable 360 saludos Chispa culpable 360 13:17 14 jun 2012 (UTC)Chispa Culpable 360 Por favor... Hola Edis, soy Vakjala, si DLD sigue editando y haciendo SPAM, por favor, si eres admin (No me dio tiempo a miralro XD) bloquéalo, y si hay que hablar con otro admin, hazlo, me pone de los nervios que un gil haga esa mierda en Halopedia, aunque esté en su peor parte, creo. 7THJAVi 18:42 18 jun 2012 (UTC) me la pelas edis me la pelas 1no se que haces en mi discusion 2no entiendo un chingado de lo que me escribistes en mi discusion 3no se porque estas molestando ahora si ni siquiera estoy haciendo algo 4no entiendo de que te estas quejando 5no se porque escribistes psiquicos? 1no eh dejado ningun mensaje a alonso exepto a ti que me estas jodiendo a esta hora 2ademas que para que necesito dejarle un mensaje alonso no tengo nada que pedirle? 3 ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????' explica cual mensaje no se de donde carajos salio ese mensaje pero no importa ademas para que le tendria q suplicar al idiota de halosaurio no tengo q pedirlr nada ni tampoco q decirle nada y si no sabias mis mensajes siempre son amenazando a alguien mark777 aver si ahora ya no te quejas mas y ya no molestes mi discucion hasta pronto edisperra327 todos firmados por este idiota 'PUES NO' Gracias por escribir, los flood grises soy muy raros en halo 3 ya que estos elites grises aparecen nada más en esclusa y pues no hay otra forma de verlos a menos que sea así o en Halo CEA Hola, eh notado que eres bueno en los wikis y quisiera preguntarte si me pudieras ayudar en un pequeño wiki: http://es.megablokshalo.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_MEGABLOKSHALO . Es de Halo de Megabloks. Porque hasta ahorita soy el unico que edita en el wiki. Te crees que me insultas, pues no soy una marica que se dejara ofender por un puto desgraciado homosexual come tetas de mierda como tu, eh yo ni te echo nada hijo de perra asi que dejame en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -hecho un estupido Hola, mira acerca de lo de Faber primero no hay que pelearnos en internet, segundo busca en google "revista oficial x-box 360 halo4" hay te aparecera que se luchara contra el creador o creadores de los anillos que son los forerunner, por lo tanto le el articulo principal de faber y veras que el es el creador de los anillos halo. Saludos! Promethean117 23:46 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, mira otra cosa que si es confirmada es de 343 Industries que no tendria sentido Halo 4 si un comandante de los forerunner lo cual son 2 Faber y Didacta( Faber fue afirmativamentes confirmado en el juego y Didacta mira el trailer E3 2012 de halo 4 y se vera su simbolo en rojo y si no me crees mira su pagina en este wiki donde esta de color azul claro) para que lo encuentres ponle pausa en el momento de que hay una mujer hablando con su hijo y hay veras en la panyalla el simbolo Saludos! Promethean117 23:55 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, ok nos ponemos en contacto cuando haya una confirmacion exacta Saludos Promethean117 00:43 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Perdoname, es que la descripcion de ese logro decia que podia decir hola no sabia que fuera spam, disculpa las molestias :( Atte: Kike-Poppy No me bloques por favor Perdoname, por favor, solo queria ir ganando puntos en esta Wiki, y la descripcion del logro era decir al menos hola , no sabia que era spam, disculpa las molestias. Atte: Kike-Poppy Por favor no me bloques :( Kike-poppy 18:41 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Ni estoy indicando a esa raza en el nuevo juego asi que piensa las cosas antes de hablar por que asi ni te entiendo una sola letra Promethean117 22:40 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Te entiendo, necesitas un amigo, estas solo y aborreses la IGNorancia, pues te digo que... yo soy tu amigo ya arregle los planes para la boda Atte: Juan cuanto te mide? la mia tambien Oye ya soy subteniente, (en halopedia) espero algun dia ser como tu :) PD: En Reach soy Brigada grado 3 y voy pa' general. Perdón Ediscrad327 es que es mi primer artículo y era una edición temporal para ver si habia que escribir el título. Ahora mismo la estoy conmpletando y he borrado lo de hola. A2M (discusión) 05:41 20 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿Como se puede poner un infobox para una pista? A2M (discusión) 05:44 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, te pediria un favor, me ayudarias a hacer la pagina Guerra de las Tres Facciones mucho mas interesante, osea que tenga una tabla donde diga cuando comenzo, donde se desarrollo la guerra, quienes combatieron, con imagenes porfa, es que yo no se mucho como hacer todo eso. PD: Eso que te escribi es por que me acorde en como se ve cada guerra(guerra humano-covenant, guerra forerunner-flood, etc) Saludos Promethean117 (discusión) 23:52 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Porque? Hey espero que no sea molestia pero quiero preguntar porque eliminaste las fotos de han que subi, una si era identica, pero otra demostraba que la mandibula inferior esta dividida, (como lo dice en el articulo) y ademas podria demostrar que los Elites hembras nos tienen solamente 2 mandibulas (como dice en el articulo de los Sangheili) CheloWasabix (discusión) 06:42 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Porque? porque quitaste las fotos de han, se que una era identica, pero la otra prueba que la mandibula inferior esta divida y que no solo tienen 2 mandibulas como los humanos sino que mas, asi que espero que podamos discutir esa foto para ver si la podemos publicar, e incluso cambiar lo que dice de los Sangheili hembras en el articulo de los sangheili que dice que las hembras solo tienen 2 mandibulas como los humanos, y segun yo, no CheloWasabix (discusión) 06:48 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Pues... Lo hice por que deje mi antigua cuenta y empece otra Omega Zero 100px Discucion 19:39 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, tienes razon con el fan art, pero lo de Halo 4 y Didacta 343 Industries ya lo confirmo de su aparicion del personaje ve a Halopedia Ingles y busca Didact y Halo 4 y veras que tengo razon PD:Ademas la mayoria de los usuarios tienen confianza en mi asi que cuida tus palabras, entre ellos son Sangheilihereje, el si sabe lo de su confirmacion en Halo 4, si no me crees preguntale Promethean117 (discusión) 00:19 11 ago 2012 (UTC) ME HAN BANEADO DE VUESTRO CHAT, ME EHH CABREADO MUCHO LO SIENTO POR MI COMPORTAMIENTO EN EL CHAT(YA SE LO PUEDES COMENTAR A LOS DEL CHAT SI KIERES, SI NO NO) PERO NO VOLVERE A ENTRAR, NO ES NADA PERSONAL SI NO MAS GENERAL QUE SOY IGNORADO Y NO ME MOLA NADA :S Vx Robin xV (discusión) 21:22 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Ups No habia visto la info jajaja, pero ya vi que estaba la trivia junto con ell, que menso fui, error mio Promethean117 (discusión) 21:33 14 ago 2012 (UTC) te agrada q haya vueltoMark0077 (discusión) 00:50 27 ago 2012 (UTC)mark0077